Trial of the Arbiters V: Psyker
Trial of the Arbiters V: Psyker is the fifth entry into the Trial of the Arbiters series. It takes place on the 25th May 2009 to the 2nd July 2009. It is set seven years after the fourth entry into the series, Dead Hand. It follows the Vortex Kingdom and the remnants of the United Netroban Republic and its resistance movements fighting against the Holy Malkur Republic in an attempt to restore the UNR. In the years that had passed, the Cremton Empire had then set their sights on conquering and annexing the entirety of the Central Sector. However, much of the population and resistance movements, as well as the remnants of the UNR, had been repelling these efforts. The Vortex Kingdom had became the sole country fighting against the AOG. Throughout this entry, Stak does not appear at all. He only appears in Act III. It switches between Red Comet (Kenni Malwa), and his long-lost biological half-brother Boschdil Malwa. Boschdil was born in 1990 to Shalum Malwa, and was secretly sent to Bolunaea Heights, Tokaron at two weeks old. His family became very secretive of him and convinced his entire town to do the same. However, this ended up with him being very secluded during his childhood. His adoptive parents wanted him to be safe and secure from discovery, especially with the new atmosphere with the Second Netroban Galactic War. However, in 2005, after Tokaron was being attacked by the Cremton Empire, his parents told him to leave and make a life for himself, working odd jobs and short careers across various planets. However, along the way, he ended up being led astray in 2007 and being taken under the wing of bad people. He had a brief membership with a gang of space pirates, although his conscience got the better of him before he co-operated with them. He abandoned them and signed up with the remnants of the UNR, the Auxiliary Force in 2008, and managed to hide the fact he was a cometis. He began taking part in various battles and liberation of several cities across the Central Sector, and wowed his superiors and was therefore appointed to Corporal in four months. In Act III, Red Comet meets up with Boschdil and rescues him and his team from a battle. Boschdil signed onto Task Force Comet and was crowned Orange Comet. Afterwards, the New Union was sworn into existence, the successor to the late UNR. They launched an attack against Malkland and destroyed Frindintalis City. In the end, the two dueled Ith Quetsalothos, the new emperor of the Cremton Empire. They had a conversation with IQ, and he was showing clear signs of madness and delusions as a side effect of him struggling to adjust to his new psychic self. IQ claimed he planned to spread psychism across the galaxy, and work on methods to accelerate the evolution to get to the level he had, claiming the Technological Crimes Commission were flawed. He also however, claimed he would plan to rule the galaxy and every civilian within the psychosphere, deeming himself infallible due to his increased intelligence and dominance in psychism, and deemed everybody else inferior to him, and that they should obey him. However, he shunned transmortalism, deeming psychism the way forward, and that he hoped to embed every being in the psychosphere. This would be classed as illegal and dangerous thinking under TCC regulations. During the battle at a research facility, Red took on the dangerous task of using equipment in Quetsalothos' lab, which was an augmented-reality chamber that was never before tested, and made ONLY for IQ's use, which could transport a person into the psychic world. They could then leave the chamber and then have all of the psychic abilities of Ith Quetsalothos. Red did so, and fought IQ with psychic powers, telekinesis, the lot. He also telepathically fought him, attacking each other with the mind. Red managed to damage IQ's psychokinesis a second time, permanently removing his psychic abilities forever. Quetsalothos no longer had any form of psychic abilities, they were drained. He would never access them again. Enraged, IQ attempted to flee. However, due to the complications from the Psyker chamber, and the dangers involved from using it, Kenni Malwa slipped into cardiac arrest and died. Orange could not catch up to him. Missions Act III Category:Entries